


once

by hapsburgs



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapsburgs/pseuds/hapsburgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You loved me, once." She whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once

"You loved me, once." She whispers.

She sees him again after all is said and done, the fairty tale complete; the smoke gone and the rubble of their war settled; when Wonderland is no longer a derranged utopia, but finally a land of peace and fantasy.

It's not a question - it's fact. She knows that he loved her - loved her more than her father, than her sisters, and certainly more than her mother. He was the only one to ever believe in her, and _my god how she loved him_ , too. _He was her dream._

He just stares at her, dust and dirt collecting on his leather jacket.

"Could you," She stops, feeling awkward and stupid and _how could he ever love her now?_

"Could you find it in your heart to love me again?" Her voice cracks at the end, tears filling her eyes and she hates the weakness she's showing but she was never arrogant and icy and unemotional to begin with, was she?

She is no longer the Red Queen.

She's Anastasia again.

He looks like he's about to say something, about to step back and out of her life once more, but she reaches out for him.

"Please -" He pauses, mere inches away from her outstretched hand, the epitome of so close yet so far. " _I love you, Will Scarlet_." The words pour from her lips, low and cracking - they sound like a child's words. They hang for much too long in the stagnant air.

She can hear her heart pounding rapidly in her ears, just waiting for him to say something.

He looks down at her hand before looking back up into her eyes, and her stomach flips.

His hand meets hers. "I love you, Anastasia." He murmurs, and she lets out a breath before letting herself cry.


End file.
